musicfactsfandomcom-20200213-history
Give the Drummer Some
Give the Drummer Some is the first solo record by blink-182 drummer Travis Barker. Barker had earlier announced that the album would be slated for a September 2010 release, but was later pushed back, with the album being released on March 15, 2011. The album, released under Interscope Records, was produced by the drummer himself, alongside DJ Khalil, The Neptunes, Swizz Beatz, RZA, Pete Rock, DJ Premier, Chuck Inglish, Kool Kojak, Dr. Luke, Benny Blanco, Dr. Dre, Eric Valentine and A-Trak. The album debuted at number nine on the US Billboard 200 chart, with first-week sales of 28,000 copies in the United States. Background The album title itself, is a reference to a track by the Ultramagnetic MC's of the same name, which in turn derives from James Brown's "Funky Drummer." It was first announced by Barker himself that the album would be of "no one genre," indicating that the album wouldn't be based on hip hop or punk rock, unlike his previous remixes and collaborations. However, most of the tracks are hip-hop and R'n'B influenced, though for instance 'Misfits' has a techno/dance sound and 'On My Own' has a Metal groove to it. Barker confirmed in an interview that there will not be any collaborations with Mark Hoppus and Tom DeLonge from Blink-182 as he thought it would be wrong to have the first new blink-182 song on his album, and that the song will be released separately as a single before the album is released in June/July 2011. The tracklisting was revealed on February 25, 2011. Track listing *The actual length of the track is 4:03 + 4-minute silence + hidden track "I Play The Drums". *On the clean version "Raw Shit" is labeled "Raw ****". Personnel In alphabetical order *Steve Aoki - vocals, producer *Tim Armstrong - vocals, guitar, producer *Alabama Barker - vocals *Landon Barker - vocals *Travis Barker - bass, composer, creative director, drum programming, drums, percussions, keyboard, programming, producer *B-Real - vocals *DJ Marshall Barnes - turntables *Beanie Sigel - vocals *Kevin Bivona - bass, engineer, guitar, keyboards *Dee Brown - assistant *Joe Budden - vocals *Bun B - vocals *Andrew Coleman - engineer *Crooked I - vocals *Dev - vocals *DJ Spider - turntables *E-40 - vocals *Edit - producer, programming *Brian "Big Bass" Gardner - mastering *George Gumbs - assistant, mixing assistant *Graham Stan Hargrove - assistant *Ryan Hunter - photography *Chuck Inglish - vocals, producer *James Ingram - assistant, bass, editing, guitar mixing, studio manager *Jay Rock - vocals *Jaysonsucks - photography *Kev-E-Kev - turntables *Kobe - vocals *Kurupt - vocals *Kid Cudi - vocals, guitar, producer *Kool Kojak - producer *Lil Jon - vocals *Lil Wayne - vocals *Ludacris - vocals *Lupe Fiasco - vocals *Maxx242 - art direction *Joshua Monroy - engineer *Tom Morello - composer, guitar *Nealhpogue - mixing *Jeremiah Olvera - assistant, mixing assistant *Joell Ortiz - vocals *P-Mo - assistant *Dawaun Parker - keyboards *Paul Wall - vocals *Pushead - cover art *Raekwon - vocals *Rick Ross - vocals *Royce da 5'9" - vocals *Mikey Rocks - vocals *RZA - vocals, guitar, producer *Sen Dog - vocals *Skinhead Rob - vocals, producer *Slash - guitar solo *Snoop Dogg - vocals *Swizz Beatz - vocals *Corey Taylor - vocals, guitar, producer *Tech N9ne - vocals *Twista - vocals *Pharrell Williams - vocals, producer *Yelawolf - vocals Category:Travis Barker